Curses!
by Zoe Rose
Summary: Say it ain‘t so! Mojo Jojo defeated the Powerpuff Girls, and is now ruler of Townsville. It would’ve been great for him if it weren’t for three little problems…
1. The Haunting of King Mojo

A/N And now for a special introduction/disclaimer by Mojo Jojo…

Mojo Jojo: They city of Townsville was at my mercy. I was now ruler, I was the one who was victorious, I was king, me! Mojo Jojo, ultimate supreme ruler of Townsville! But what went wrong? This is my dream come true, so why is it not what I expected? I'll tell you why, but be prepared to be scared out of your wits, do not come crying to me when you find yourself terrified, scared and afraid. For this is a tale too scary. If you are a small child or whatever, you should not read this! For this is a story more terrible that you can possibly imagine! If you scare easily, you will not like this, for this story is a scary one! And the Powerpuff Girls do not belong to Zoë Rose and yada yada yada, whatever so on and so forth… so now on with the story staring me, Mojo Jojo! For I am the one this tale is about. I, the star of this fic, the one in which this story will focus on who is me Mojo Jojo…

Zoe Rose: Sorry folks, if you'll excuse me for one moment! Shut up! (grabs a roll of duct tape and tapes Mojo's mouth shut)

Mojo Jojo: (continuing) Mmmph, mmpgh, Mojo….mmph…Jojo!

Zoe Rose: All right then, excuse me, this will only take a sec… (knocks Mojo Jojo out) Okay! On with the story! Enjoy!

CURSES!!!! A POWERPUFF GIRL HALLOWEEN SPECIAL

The City of Townsville watched with mild interest as the heroes of Townsville battled the evil Mojo Jojo who was once again causing problems for the city. The girls had just finished off the latest robot of destruction that Mojo created and in a last attempt to claim victory, the monkey with an oversized head and the ego to go with it pulled out a laser and aimed it at the girls. He fired his laser once, twice, thrice. He growled with anger because the laser malfunctioned and did not fire, therefore he failed to inflict any harm upon the little girls he so despised aka the Powerpuff girls! "Curses!" he exclaimed.

Blossom flipped her long red hair over her shoulders, "Give it up Mojo Jojo."

"Yeah!" Bubbles giggled, as cute as ever.

"Mojo Jojo, you goin' down!" Buttercup grinned, punching her palm threateningly.

What happened next happened so fast that Mojo had no idea what exactly happened. One minute the girls were on him, Buttercup delivered one swift punch and Mojo fell on his back, the wind was temporarily knocked out of him, but at that moment he discovered that his laser which he thought to be broken was merely delayed. The laser fired once, twice, thrice and the next thing he knew as Mojo, dumbfounded rose to his feet was that he, Mojo Jojo was the only one left standing. Shocked Mojo Jojo looked at the little girls who lay cold and lifeless at his feet having somehow been hit by the delayed laser at extremely close range. At first he felt a hint of regret, then a smile crept on his face. He had done it. Finally! After trying in vain over and over again, Mojo Jojo had once and for all defeated the Powerpuff Girls!

Suddenly the nonchalance of the Townsville townies turned to horror and sorrow. 

"Y-you killed them!" a woman in the crowd shrieked.

Mojo Jojo grinned, "I did. And you all saw how easy it was! You all can see the power I wield! And now that your pathetic defenders are no more, you will have no choice but to choose me, Mojo Jojo as your supreme ruler!"

Everyone was too shocked and horrified to resist. Some bowed, although all their eyes were still locked on the three delightful children who brought the town so much laughter, joy and protection. Satisfied the evil Mojo Jojo waltzed over to city hall and told the mayor what he had done.

"Well," said the Mayor, "Since you've destroyed the Powerpuff girls, I suppose I have no choice but to award you with the key to the city. Here Mojo Jojo," he pulled out a giant key from under his desk, "take the city of Townsville, it's all yours!"

"Thank you mayor," Mojo Jojo smiled, taking the key.

"You're welcome," the mayor said, packing up his desk and tying the contents in a random cloth and tying it to the end of a stick, "Well, then, unless there's anything else, bye-bye!" he waved cordially.

"But, mayor!" Miss Bellum exclaimed through tears, "Aren't you going to fight back? He just killed the Powerpuff Girls! Aren't you going to do something about it?"

The mayor shrugged, "I already did. Anyway, as my pappy always said, 'you win some, you lose some'. There's no point in being a sore loser Miss Bellum. Come on, I'll buy you a pickle!"

Miss Bellum gave a sorrowful, but annoyed growl as the mayor, perpetually ignorant, cheerfully left his office.

"Miss Bellum, call the media, I will need to tell everyone who is their leader now," Mojo Jojo ordered.

"I'm not taking any orders from you!" Miss Bellum hissed.

Mojo then proceeded to give a repetitive three and a half minute speech about how she had no choice because she was his secretary and he was in charge and she was not allowed to quit and by refusing service meant she'd have to go to prison. Then he called in his posse, the Gangrene Gang, who had emerged from the woodwork and declared Mojo Jojo as their fearless leader upon hearing about his victory. A few more faceless villains emerged and Mojo Jojo revealed his army. He folded his arms and grinned, about fifty faceless villains standing behind him, smugly he declared:

"There's going to be a few changes around here."

With that Mojo Jojo sent his minions out, led by his officers the Gangrene Gang. They recruited helplessly hapless citizens to help rebuild Towsville to suit Mojo Jojo's liking. It was like Egypt before the exodus, with the Townsvillites acting as Mojo's slaves, and the random, nameless villains as the slave drivers building Mojo's kingdom.

That evening, Townsville looked drastically different than it ever did before. Mojo Jojo moved into the Morebucks Mansion (having kicked Princess and her daddy out, because she was the only villain to resist.) and in front of TV cameras said, "I, Mojo Jojo, defeater of the Powerpuff Girls, ruler of this city dub myself King… no, Czar… no Pharaoh of… wait, that doesn't sound right either, the Emperor of Townsville! Mmm, actually, king sounds better. King Mojo Jojo it is! And as your king, I, King Mojo Jojo will have the ultimate authority of everything that happens. If anyone doesn't cooperate, they will be susceptible to the penalty of death! Or a fine, I haven't decided yet!" he then put his hands together and threw his head back, "Bwuhahahahahahaha!!!"

Since death and/or a fine did not sound very appealing to the poor people of Townsville, there was little resistance.

Mojo Jojo was more than pleased with himself. It was a terrific day! As he settled into bed and turned off the light he sighed. He was surprised at how easy the Powerpuff Girls fell that morning, and how quickly things worked out on his behalf. Nothing was going to ruin his happiness. Nothing.

****

That night, Mojo Jojo was awakened suddenly by the wind howling, blowing into his room. At first he tried to ignore it, but it was beginning to get unnaturally cold. Grumbling Mojo Jojo closed the window. He settled back into bed and sighed, closing his eyes, but then he felt the wind again. He sat up quickly to find the window wide open. "What's up with this window?!" he groaned, shutting it again. This time he didn't reach the bed before it flew open again. "Curses!" he growled. He was about to shut it once more when he stopped suddenly. He heard giggling. Soft, but high pitched giggling. It echoed through his bedroom. Then he heard a reproachful "shh" followed by more giggles.

"W-who's there?" Mojo Jojo called out. A shadow glided across his ceiling, he glanced around, beginning to feel paranoid. More giggling followed by girlish giggly, shushes. Paranoid Mojo Jojo dived into bed and buried himself under his covers. Then all was quiet. After a suitable amount of silence Mojo Jojo carefully lifted the covers and screamed at the sight before him. There, hovering over his bed, leaning close to his face were Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup. They backed up smiling, Bubbles giggled. "P-Powerpuff Girls! B-but! You're dead! I killed you I…"

"We know dummy," Buttercup grinned.

"We were there, remember?!" Bubbles giggled.

There was a pause as Mojo Jojo froze, confused and worried. "I-I don't understand!" he said meekly.

"We're ghosts you moron!" Buttercup snapped.

"And Mojo Jojo, we're going to haunt you…" Blossom started.

In unison the girls continued cryptically, "…forever and ever and ever…"

A sly look crossed Blossom's face, and she leaned in close, "Boo!" she said as they broke into a fit of girlish giggles. Mojo Jojo screamed, hiding under his covers with fright. 

To be continued…


	2. Ever have one of those mornings?

A/N Sorry it took so long to update.  I had hoped to have this finished by Halloween but so many things beyond my control came up and I couldn't work on this, hence the title change.  Anyway, I hope you don't mind.  Enjoy!

Buttercup rolled her eyes, "Oh come on, get up Mojo," she sounded annoyed, "Why are you being such a scaredy-cat? Are you a chicken? Scared of three harmless little ghosts?"

Mojo Jojo removed the covers that were hiding his face, "No."

"Yes you are," Buttercup grinned.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No! I am not!!"

"Scaredy cat, scaredy cat, Mojo Jojo's a scaredy cat! Chicken!" Buttercup taunted. She and her sisters began to cluck like a chicken, having fun at Mojo's expense.

"Stop it! Stop this racket! Go away! Why not go haunt somewhere else?!" Mojo Jojo frowned.

The girls stopped what they were doing, "No." Blossom said plainly.

"Why not? Why don't you just go home?! Haunt your own place of dwelling! Isn't that what ghosts do? Haunt the place in which they had lived?!" Mojo Jojo asked, exasperated.

"But, we don't want to go home. It's more fun here. Besides, the Professor's sad and we can't help him, and it only makes us sad," Bubbles said in a small voice.

"Well, I don't care, go away," Mojo Jojo frowned, "I am trying to sleep. Taking over a city takes a lot of work you know, I need my rest. So go away and leave me alone!"

"Who are you to make us?" Buttercup demanded. 

"Apparently you're the only one who can see or hear us Mojo, so we're staying right here!" Blossom said.

"But why me?!" Mojo Jojo whined.

"Oh gee wiz, I don't know," Buttercup said sarcastically, "Hey maybe it has something to do with the fact that _you're the one who KILLED us_!!!" she snapped. Mojo Jojo jumped cowering under his covers. The ghostly Buttercup seemed a lot more threatening than when she was alive. She seemed to glow and the wind picked up behind her and the lights flickered on and off as she yelled at him.

"Ok, calm down Buttercup," Blossom said, she threw the covers off of Mojo's head, "Come on Mojo Jojo, it serves you right. You had no right in killing us, so how's that for justice?"

Mojo Jojo suddenly grinned, "Yeah, justice. You're dead, and I now have Townsville all to myself. I rule Townsville while your bodies rot underground, I am king, and you phantoms are dead! Now there is nothing you can do to stop me."

Bubbles suddenly screamed a high pitched wail as she began to cry. It hurt Mojo's eardrums. 

He put his hands to his ears and hissed, "Shut up!"

"I don't wanna be dead!" Bubbles wailed loudly. It was louder and more unearthly and high pitched than her cry in life. Blossom floated over to Bubbles and began to soothe her.

"Now go away, and shut up! I need my peace and quiet! I can do without your infernal racket! Nobody cares! Just be quiet and get lost!" Mojo Jojo screamed over Bubbles' cries. His words only made Bubbles even more upset and she cried even louder causing all the objects in his room to shake and float around the room.

Buttercup glared at Mojo Jojo angrily, "Hey listen here Mojerk, leave my sister alone! It's her deathday so she can cry if she wants to!"

"And just what are you going to do about it?" Mojo Jojo demanded not sure if he should be annoyed or afraid or both.

Buttercup gave a frustrated scream and the lights began to flicker again as she charged at Mojo. He screamed and flinched and waited for her fist to make impact. Instead he felt an unnatural chill as Buttercup only flew through him. While he never wanted to feel that sensation ever again he grinned triumphantly, "Ha! See! There's nothing you can do to me now! I have won! Why don't you just admit it and go away!"

Buttercup snorted and tried again and again and again to hit him with no avail. "Ahhhh! This sucks!" she screamed with annoyance, floating out of the room miserably.

"Buttercup, wait!" Blossom called after her, she turned to Bubbles who was still sobbing, "Come on Bubbles, let's go." they floated out of the room after Buttercup. Mojo Jojo who was now freezing after Buttercup's attempts to hit him sighed with relief. Suddenly Blossom stuck her head literally through the door, "This isn't over Mojo Jojo!" with that she disappeared.

Mojo Jojo grinned, "We'll see about that." he pulled out a random suitcase and paced his bags and high-tailed it out of there to a five star hotel. The rest of the night, to Mojo Jojo's relief was a restful one.

The next morning Mojo Jojo woke up confident that his ghostly problems were over. But he was sorely mistaken. He scratched his head tiredly, and went to go take a shower. He had a lot of fur to shampoo so he didn't notice the shadow on the other side of the shower curtain. The shadowy figure was holding something like a knife, holding it up like they were about to stab something… or someone. Mojo Jojo screamed as he saw the shadow and pulled the shower curtain aside only to see Buttercup looking pissed off holding a tube of toothpaste, not a knife, and she was looking at it carefully. When she heard Mojo scream she looked only to see a terrified, wet and naked Mojo Jojo. She screamed at the sight, "Ahh! For crying out loud put something on!" she hissed, covering her eyes. "I am not in the mood to see that Mojo!"

Mojo Jojo grabbed a towel, "Then what on Earth are you doing here in the bathroom?! And why are you here?! Why aren't you at the Morbucks Manor? Isn't that where you're supposed to haunt for some stupid reason?"

"We're not haunting Morbucks Manor retard!" Buttercup snapped, "We're haunting you. And I'm in here wondering why I can have physical contact with small objects like this toothpaste, but I can't kick your butt and make physical contact with the living. It's pissing me off."

"But why in _here_?" Mojo demanded.

"I didn't know you were in here. I'm here cuz I already experimented with picking up things in other rooms, and besides, I wanted some privacy stupid, now get out," Buttercup growled.

"This is _my_ bathroom, and I'm trying to take a shower, you get out!" Mojo Jojo ordered. "And if you want privacy well, you're a ghost, no one else can see you, how much more private can you get? And how could you not know I was in here moron."

"Actually this is a hotel, so it isn't yours. And I can't randomly move objects with other people around can I? I'd scare them. Oh and for your information Mojerk, I wasn't really paying any attention to where you were, and being dead, I can't feel the humidity of a shower, and I was listening to the music coming from the suite down the hall with my super hearing, and when I do that I don't always notice other sounds, like water running. And don't call me a moron, moron!" she then whacked him with the tube of toothpaste. "Hmmph, not as honourable as my fist, but it'll do." she commented as Mojo Jojo winced. She hit him again.

"Get out!" he screamed

"Fine," Buttercup frowned floating out of the bathroom.

Mojo Jojo hurriedly finished his shower and quickly changed, clearly uncomfortable. When he was done he came out to see Bubbles watching TV. Or more accurately she was sitting on the bed and positioned very close to the TV and was watching static. "What are you doing!?" he demanded.

Bubbles very slowly turned her head to face them, "They're he-ere," she said ominously.

"W-who?" Mojo Jojo asked, nervous about her creepy tone and look. 

Bubbles suddenly went from creepy to annoyingly cute, she giggled, "Room service silly! Didn't you order room service before you had your shower?"

"Well yeah but there isn't any knocking I do not hear any…" Mojo Jojo was cut off by the sound of a knock on the door 

"Room service!"

Mojo moaned and opened the door. The room service guy wheeled in a cart full of food and held out is hand hinting that he wanted a tip. "What?" Mojo Jojo asked the room service guy rudely. 

"He wants a tip," Bubbles said.

"I didn't ask you," Mojo snapped at Bubbles.

"Well, aren't you going to give it to him?" Bubbles asked sweetly.

"No."

"Please? If you don't I'll scream."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Uh, who are you talking to?" The room service guy asked, confused.

"I was talking to…"

"He can't see or hear me, remember?" Bubbles giggled. "Now give him his tip."

Mojo Jojo grumbled to himself and handed the room service guy money.

"That's it?" Bubbles asked, "Geesh, for the King of Townsville you would think you could afford to give the poor guy who works hard to earn a decent living a proper tip!" 

"Oh fine!" Mojo Jojo hissed, "Here!" he handed the guy more cash and slammed the door in his face. "There are you happy?! Now go away! Stop it with this… this… you're annoying me!"

"But Mojo Jojo, it's fun to annoy you," Bubbles said with a devilishly innocent grin.

"Listen little girl, you'd better stop annoying me or I'll…"

"Or you'll what?" Mojo Jojo turned at the sound of Blossom's voice, but he didn't see her.

"Where are you?" Mojo Jojo demanded rolling his eyes.

Slowly Blossom crawled out of the television and went right up to Mojo and glared at him. It was kind of unnerving watching her emerge from the TV. "Was that necessary?" Mojo asked, shivering.

"What? I was checking out the mechanisms inside the TV now that I can. It was neat, but you didn't answer my question," Blossom demanded.

"What question?"

"Well, you were threatening my sister, and I just want to know what you'll do. You can't harm us, or hurt us… we're dead, so what in the world could you do that will threaten us?" Blossom asked.

"Uh…"

"Exactly," Blossom grinned.

Mojo Jojo frowned, "I'll think of something. I am a genius after all."

"Whatever."

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to work. I have a city to lead you know," Mojo Jojo snorted in a haughty tone. 

"Yay!" Bubbles giggled.

"Yes, yes, I'm happy to be rid of you too," Mojo rolled his eyes and headed out the door.

"No, we're excited to see you hard at work," Blossom said, "Yo Buttercup! Come on! We're going to follow Mojo Jojo to work!"

Buttercup emerged from a mirror, "Cool!" she picked up the TV remote, "Why is it that I can pick this up, but I can't kick Mojo's butt?"

"Oh get over it Buttercup," Blossom laughed, "Let's go!" they quickly flew after Mojo.

"No!" Mojo moaned, "You are not following me to work! Absolutely not!"

"Well someone's got to keep you in line," Buttercup slapped him with the remote, "Hmm, still not as fun as my fist. Oh well." she hit him again.

"Ow stop it!" Mojo Jojo whined.

"Come on girls! This is going to be exciting! We get to help Mojo Jojo run Townsville!" Blossom squealed, "I secretly always wanted to do that!"

"Oh no, I'm doing things my way. Townsville is mine, not yours, mine!" Mojo Jojo said, "Since I'm the only one who can see or hear you, there's really nothing you can do."

"We'll see about that," the girls said in unison, with scheming looks in their ghostly eyes.

Mojo Jojo sighed. It was going to be a long day. No, a long lifetime- they did say they'd haunt him forever. "Curses!" he shivered.

**Gandalf2:** Well, I hope you don't mind but I'm not really going for creepy too much.  I hope you like it anyway!  And sorry, but I won't be reading your KP fic because I'm not familiar with that show- never watched it before.  But I will read your PPG fic when I have the time, fair enough?

**Hairy Gregory: **Mojo Jojo chose to be King because apparently it has a nice ring to it.  His heartless qualities make him an ideal victim to haunt- serves him right… bad monkey!

**PinkPuff514: **They may be dead, but they're still the cutest!

**Pilfered Sympathy: **Thanks!

**Kathryn Grover:** Thanks!  I hope it was funny enough for ya.  (Mojo Jojo: If you call me getting haunted and tormented and annoyed by the very brats I destroyed funny.  Zoë Rose: Oh shut up Mojo!)

**BubblesFan****: Thank you!**

**Dooly: **Thanks!  I hope this chapter answered your question.  You'll see what happens.

**Keyke****: I love a good ghost story myself.  Especially when they're scary! (Unlike this one.  The disclaimer in the beginning was a tribute to the earlier episodes of "Simpson's Treehouse of Horror")**

**Lady Jellybean: **I'm sorry for killing off the PPG, I love them, really, but at least they've come back.  Forgive me? Heehee! ^_^  Glad you like.


End file.
